Ngambek
by shizu yummy
Summary: Fyodor ogah makan masakan Dazai. Berakhir dengan sang kekasih (istri) yang jadinya ngambek. Jadi maunya gimana? /Fyodor x Dazai #FyoDa/ Boys love /


**Ngambek by Shizu Yummy**

 **Bungou stray Dogs Kafka by Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Saya ingatkan saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn!** : _sho-ai, eyd alur mungkin agak berantakan, boys love, typo chan dan OOC-chan menyertai._ dan Kecepetan-chan mungkin ikut nebeng juga.

 **Pair** : Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Dazai Osamu. FyoDa yuhuu~

 **Selamat membaca ~**

Dipagi hari nan cerah burung-burung kecil bernyanyi merdu. Terlihat sosok pria berambut hitam kini masih terlelap diatas kasur, tampaknya terbuai dialam mimpi, mungkin mimpi indah lah yang membuatnya betah bergelut diatas kasur. Wajah tampan tersebut terlihat tenang dan damai–

–Namun ekspresi damai tersebut hilang begitu sebuah wangi aroma masakan menyapa hidung pria raven, sukses membuat manik violet membuka tirainya–dan sukses pula membuat tubuh lemas bangun tidur itu siap siaga satu.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky pria berkebangsaan Rusia itu langsung berlari beranjak cepat dari tempat tidur menuju dapur.

– **BRAAAK**. Pintu ruang makan didobrak kencang.

"Kau memasak!?" sentak Fyodor nafasnya sedikit terengah (dia berlari ngebut dari lantai dua).

"Ahh Fyo aku masak–" sapa Dazai, namun terenti begitu melihat sang suami berdiri terengah didepan pintu.

Fyodor melotot, menepuk dahi. "Biarkan aku yang memasak." ucapnya mengambil alih posisi Dazai.

"Hheeehh...? Padahal masakanku hampir jadi! Aku masak hotpot ayam bersemangat loh." keluh Dazai protes, ia memperlihatkan ayam siap masak dipenggorengan.

"Aku lebih memilih kepanjangan umurku.. Dari pada memakan itu." ceplos Fyodor tanpa pikir perasaan. Bodo amat sama yang namanya mikirin perasaan istri lebih baik ia membuat bini tercintanya ini patah hati, dari pada makan masakan eksperimen buatan Dazai.

Kalau kalian berfikir bahwa Fyodor tega? itu salah.. Dia sudah punya pengalaman pahit atas masakan yang dibuat Dazai. Rasa sih gak buruk.. Efek sampingnya itu yang buruk. Bisa-bisa dia lari maraton lagi tujuh hari enam malam tanpa henti akibat efek makanan buatan Dazai–yang entah apa campurannya. Dia bahkan tak bisa lupa efek dimana dirinya kehabisan energi akibat memakan masakan tersebut. Lalu berakhir trauma dan gak mau lagi.

.

XoX

.

Fyodor menyelesaikan acara masak memasaknya. Kini ia ikut terduduk manis dikursi makan dilengkapi hidangan normal–dan lengkapi pula dengan tambahan ekspresi bete Dazai. Okeh, perut Fyodor mendadak kenyang.

"Kau bahkan tak mau makan masakan buatanku." keluh Dazai tak senang, diacara makan gagal kidmat.

Fyodor mendesah pelan. Bukannya dia tidak mau makan masakan isteri tercinta, cuma dia akan makan bila masakan sang istri sudah masuk lisensi _'sehat makan'_ baru mungkin dia akan menyantap tanpa ragu. Bahkan nambah berporsi-porsi pun boleh lah.

"Bukannya ku melarang dirimu masak.. Aku masih ragu–"

"Tuh artinya tak mau!" okeh Dazai ngambek.

Fyodor mendesah (lagi). Kalau sifat ngambek pria didepannya ini sudah keluar sulit untuknya berdamai. "Baik, aku ngalah apa mau mu?" tanya Fyodor. Give up entah nasibnya gimana, apapun demi istri Fyo sanggupin.

"Aku mau kencan." balas Dazai. Sukses membuat Fyodor ber "Eh" ria.

"Itu? Saja?" tanya Fyodor meyakinkan.

Dazai tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap.

.

XoX

.

Entah kenapa dan ada apa, yang jelas tumben-tumbenan si kekasih ikalnya ini ngambek gak minta yang aneh-aneh. Sebenarnya Fyodor bersyukur sekali–tapi masih ada rasa paranoid. Emangnya cuma kencan aja bisa puasin Dazai ya?

Abaikan pikiran memusingkan diatas, sekarang kedua insan tersebut sudah berada ditaman bermain Yokohama.

"Fyo naik itu yuk!" ajak Dazai riang jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wahana rollercoaster.

Fyodor hanya membalas dengan ber'iya iya' ria. Dan lupa kalau dia abis sarapan–

–setelahnya hanya ada agegan Fyodor bermuntah tak elit ditoilet.

"Kau payah ah." celetuk si ikal yang kini pahanya menjadi alternatif bantal tidur untuk Fyodor.

"Kau tau aku tak biasa keluar seperti ini." balas yang sedang terkulai lemas memegangi kompres kepala.

"Kemana semua energi ganasmu setiap malam?" goda Dazai senyum jahil. Jujur kecewa juga kencannya berakhir begini.

"Kalau kau ingin kencan diranjang aku gak akan mabuk dan kepayah begini." kini Fyodor merilekskan kepala, paha kekasihnya ini agak-agak keras gak terlalu nyaman. Maklumin paha cowok.

"Sudah diam dan istirahat." perintah Dazai yang langsung menepuk (read : menggeplak) dahi Fyodor agak keras, menekan kompres es.

"Masih ngambek?"

Dazai terdiam sejenak. "Masih" dan membalas singkat.

"Jadi apa maumu? Menyuruhku makan masakan buatanmu?" tanya Fyodor lagi, efek pusing masih menjalar dikepalanya.

"..." dazai terdiam lagi, mulutnya terbuka namun tertutup kembali, terlihat ragu-ragu bicara.

"Aah..Sifat manja tsunderenya kambuh lagi" gunam Fyodor dalam hati.

"Sebutkan saja nanti kukabulkan"

Mendengar hal tersebut Dazai tersenyum ceria. "Pertama.. Aku ingin kau sesekali makan masakan buatanku." ucap Dazai berbinar. Gini-gini dirinya ingin jadi istri yang baik masak buat suami.

Okeh, Fyodor mengangguk menyanggupi–berdoa saja umurnya masih panjang setelah ini.

"Kedua aku ingin makan kepiting"

Yang ini juga disanggupi. Toh cuma kepiting.

"Ketiga... Ng... Aku ingin dielus... Dikepala?"

Dazai tetap lah Dazai kekasih–tidak istri yang masih tetap saja manja. Tanpa berkata apapun Fyodor langsung mengelus rambut ikal coklat milik Dazai.

 **#Selesai#**

 **A/n** : diriku blank... Maji blank... Pusing sendiri mikir kencan yang bener tuh kek apa!? Maklumin pengalaman kencan author ma FyoDa beda.../ya iya lah/. Semoga diri ini masih punya ke masoan ngasup FyoDa! #HARUS. Demi hard Ship harus!

Oh ya betewe buat yang bingung kenapa Fyodor nolak masakan Dazai sampai segitunya.. Canonnya di novel Black Periode emang dazai gak bisa masak.. Masakanya enak **CUMA** punya **EFEK SAMPING.** Ango sama papa Odasaku aja sudah pernah kena efeknya. Ini gaje sangat lah ya maaf ku BerOOC ria :""(. Oh thanks buat beberapa masukan clan maso dan anak dedemit yg mau diampasin. Ada omake dibawah.

 ***Omake***

Sore menjelang malam kini keduanya sudah berbaikan. Konfik keluarga absurd ini memang sepele, tapi hal sepele bisa jadi besarkan? Yang jelas Fyodor lega, sekarang dirinya tinggal memenuhi keinginan Dazai _makan_ _kepiting_ dan beres sudah. Keduanya menaiki mobil menuju ke resto makan keinginan Dazai.

"Ahh.. Ke empat aku ingin punya anak." ucap Dazai ketika Fyodor menyetir mobil, dan itu sukses membuat pria Rusia tersebut ngerem mendadak. Beruntung tak ada kecelakaan.

"Tadi bilang apa!?" tanya Fyodor wajah kalem berubah tegang. Harap-harap kupingnya tidak budek atau salah dengar.

"Punya anak.." ulang Dazai.

"Okeh kita pulang! Dan buruan buat anak!" seru Fyodor entah ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan karna sulit didefinisikan.

"KEPITINGNYA!? AKU INGIN KEPITING!" pekik Dazai ditengah perjalanan.

Bagai tuli begitu saja Fyodor menyetir mobil membalik arah, tanpa peduli pekikan protes sang kekasih disampingnya. Mobil mahal asal Rusia melenggang anggun membelah langit malam berkendara pulang menuju rumah. Ada praktek buat anak abis ini–

—Tapi praktek buat anaknya bayangin sendiri aja ya... :v / /dilemparbatu.

 **#Tamat beneran.**

/ _ngomong-ngomong Shizu masih kekeh nyari temen buat FGan FyoDa bareng (_ ** _kalo ada_** _) colek2 ya_ :'D /

 **Ada yang berniat meninggalkan review?**


End file.
